If you love me, You will go
by linkin-park-luver
Summary: Sirius black is in his 7th year at hogwarts and things cant be any worse for him,. his life lacks direction and the worst of all, at least to him it is, with out that spehsal some one to love. but all that is about to change.
1. prolog

Sirius black lay on the sofa in his best friends' living room.

"James?" Sirius asked. A grunt in response came from the floor

" What do you plan to do after schools ended? -I mean next year is our seventh year-our last year…. I havint a clue what im going do." Sirius sounded worried so James, being the cairing person he is, sat up and faced his best friend.

"Well for one" he reapplied " im going to ask Lilly to marry me but you allrety knew that. And I think I want to become an auror.It is dangorus work but i think i will do well." Sirius sighed

"yah jamesie-boy you got it all mate; a good career and a wonderful Lass ahead of you. You are so lucky." He closed his eyes and continued. "Hell I failed all my classes and the longest girl friend I ever had was three weeks! I dont want school to end, im not prepared."

James had listend patiently to his mates' worries. He sighed and look sirius in the eye. " Padfoot old friend you'll find a girl soon enough and as of job wise you were always good with experimental charms, why not go into that at the ministry?"

Sirius shrugged " I dont know this is all just to much." He put his head in his hands " al right prongs see you on the train tomorrow."

"OK see ya mate." James reapplied as Sirius disappeared with a pop

The next day sirius met up with James, remus and peter on platform 9 ¾ . thay all exchanged brief hellos before finding a compartment to them selves.

As soon as thay settled down the compartment door swang open A tall red with curvs in all the right places walked in,

James smiled at her." Hay lils" he said as she walked over and sat on his lap.

"Hello love." She reapplied and kissed him.

Al the marauders broke into "oohhhh awwwwww thats sooo cute!"

Sirius muttered just loud enough for James to hear" god get a room will you." James ignored him.

Half way through the train ride James and Lilly left to find there own compartment for " a small snogging session" as remus put it "I mean thay do it in front of us all the time what so different now?"

Sirius chuckled "oh moony we all know you just like to watch!"

Remus pretended to look ofended then all three of them burtd out laughing.

As the train was almost at hogsmade James and Lilly reappeared looking rather rumpled.

Sirius smiled "bot time you were finished. Thought maybe you got stuck together."

James and Lilly blushed while the rest of the marauders roared with laughter.. all fiive of them changed into there robes just as the train rolled in to hogsmade station. The gang left there trunks on the train, and climbed into the horse-less carriages that cared them to there last year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


	2. A new girl

As the marauders stepped out of the horse'les carriages laughing and joking, Sirius caught site of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. A girl with deep raven black hair that reached down to her slender waist, Had just stepped out of a carriage across the grounds. Her bright amethyst eyes Visible even from even the long distance dazzled Sirius. He must have been staring for some time because a deep sexy voice whispered huskily in his ear,

"Oh, Sirius I want you so bad."

Coming back to realty with a start Sirius turned putting his sexiest grin on his face.

"Well love I…oh its just you lils." He finished rather dully.

"Oh just me? Such a nice way to treat one of your best friends." Lilly stated sarcastically flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. "Oh by the way. That girl you were ogling at? You might as well know her name, its Christian."

Sirius said her name as if tasting it, as if wanting to savor every last second of it "Christian" Suddenly her turned on Lilly. " You …you know her? And you never introduced me!"

Lilly smiled and patted Sirius on the head " no I don't know her, I just know she is a new transfer student from the U.S. now excuse me and James her have head duties to attend to." Lilly grabbed James hand and bolth ran to the head masters office. Sirius trudged up the slope toward the castle, following the rest of the marauders.

All through the feast, Sirius could not take his eyes off Christian. She was sitting just at the other end of the gryfindor table. He wanted to go talk to her, yet he was afraid to, and Sirius black was never afraid to talk to girls. Well, except for Lilly, but that's is because she would smack him. Sirius shook his head and joined James and Remus conversation about the up and coming qudidich season.

Christian was sitting at the gryfindor table looking around her. She noticed a tall rather muscular boy with raven black hair was staring at her, and when he noticed she saw him looking he looked away. But always looked back when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Christian blushed, surprised that someone was all ready taken by her. She flipped her long sleek black hair over her shoulder, and started on her food. Her clear purple eyes looked every so often in that handsome boys direction.

After the feast Christian went up to her dorm to arrange all her possessions .all the while thinking of that hot raven-haired boy. She saw his smile as he joked with his friends, and his bright brown eyes darting looks at her. While doing this she was not paying much attention when she ran in to a tall read headed girl.

"Oww! Watch where your going" the red head stated bluntly

Christian looked up and gasped. It was the red head who was sitting by the black haired boy.

"Sorry" she stammered

Lilly looked at her "oh" she smiled "your that new girl, Christian right?"

Christian was surprised she knew her name. "Umm yah" she replied

Lilly stretched out her hand " Lilly evens, head girl, nice to meet you"

Christian smiled and took her hand "Christian tailor, nice to meet you to.'

Lilly let go of her hand " well if you ever need help or get lost, or anything for that mater

just ask me ok? that's what I'm here for." Lilly smiled and walked out the door to the staircase which led to the common room.

Christian sat on her bead and pulled the maroon hangings closed around her.

: this day was not so bad : she thought as she drifted of to sleep thinking of the raven haird boy.


	3. love & jelousy

In the early morning hours Sirius black lay on his 4-poster bed in the gryfindor boys dormitories. He was sparled out in every direction and bore a large grin on his face James, peter, and Remus stood around his bead

"YOU KNOW SIRIUS!" James yelled rather loudly "YOU LOOKS ODDLY ENOFGH LIKE A STONNED COW! MIND TELLING US WHY?"

Sirius still lay sleeping the grin still abroad on his face

" Um James?" Remus inquired " how do you know what a stoned cow looks like?"

James shot him an evil death glare look.

" Hay black," Remus said huskily "Lilly's stark naked here and she wants you opinion

On her ti- Owe! James whaja hit me for? I was only trying to help?" he grinned sheepishly rubbing his arm.

Peter walked up ans whispered something in Sirius ear. James looks on curiously.

"Hay wormtale whachya saying?" James inquired

All the sudden Sirius jumped up, getting tangled in his hangings in the process, and falling out of bed and taking his hangings down with him. As Sirius tried too get him self un-tangled and out of the hanging the marauders were roaring with lafter. Between choking laughs Remus managed to gasp out

" Pe-peter –he he--what did--you say?" and he was off agin.

Peter just smiled and said " never gunna tell!" then stuck his Tung out at Remus, which just made them laugh all the more.

Sirius managed to get himself out of the mass of cloth but with out his-

" Boxers!" he yelled as he covered him self " Where the bloody hell are my boxers?"

By now the marauders were about ready to piss them selves they were laughing so hard.

James gasped out " oh-oh- my Sirius your killing me! Haha!"

Sirius dived back into the cloth and re-emerged triumphantly with his boxers back on.

After about five minutes the marauders re-gained control of them selves and Sirius put some cloths on, After which thy headed down to breakfast.

Breakfast passed with out much event, Remus shot pumpkin juice out his nose because James made Sirius's long hair braid its self in to lots of little braids, and Sirius made James do a jig on the table. But it's off their firsts class, transfiguration with McGonagall.

As the gang walked into the room just before the start of class (as usual) Sirius spotted her, his dream girl, Christian. In a daze Sirius practically floated over to the row behind her and sat down inthe seat directly behind her. James, peter and Remus followed him and sat in the seats around him in a state of confusion.

Sirius did not hear a word of what McGonagall said through the whole first half of the class. He had his eyes glued to Christian as she tossed her long sweeping black hair over her shoulder.

" Sirius black are you listing to me?" McGonagall thundered and Sirius jumped sightly as he was jolted out of his daydreaming

" Yes professor? " her murmured

" Good then" McGonagall stated sharply would you mind answering my question?"

" I did not quite understand it, do you mind repeating it Mam?" Sirius stammered. The class snickered

" Mr. Black please be kind enough to pay attention in my class, rather than ogling at the girl in front of you."

The class busted out laughing. James jaw dropped and a blush creped across Sirius face as he slowly slid under his desk.

After class Sirius lingering back hoping to avoid more laughter from his classmates. As he stepped out of the transfiguration classroom door, Christian stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of him. She held her hands behind her back. Her gleaming amethyst eyes down cast and studding the floor intently. Curtains of soft black hair falling about her face.

" I'm sorry about what professor said. It was mean, she should not have said it."

Sirius just stood there with his jaw open. Christian looked up at him and smiled trying not to laugh. Sirius realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly and stammered. "um.. Thank you…what class are you headed to next?"

Christen smiled " potions."

Sirius grinned " mined if I walk you?"

Christian covered her mouth and giggled " not at all"

Sirius walked Christian down to the potions dungeon and carried her books. As they entered the class late together the old potions master looked blearily up at them. " Ah miss Taylor and Mr... Black is it? You are late 3 points from.. Well.. What ever house you are in." Remus and James looked at sirus with aww and peter snickered as Sirius sat in the back of the room with Christian instead of with the marauders.

" Oh man! Is her really ditching us for some chick?" James inquired angrily.

"Looks to be so prongs" Remus muttered non-shalantly. " Don't get so upset. He will be back once she's his for shure. You know the first time Lilly ever talked to you that did not consist of an insult or a slap you did that too."

James looked puzzled "I did? Well still that's no reason for him to go and do that _humph_"

Sirius and Christian hardly payed attention all though the potions class, and the professor did not seem to even cair, either that or he was to blinded to notice. When the bell rang they collected up their bags and began to head to lunch

"Wow never has potions seemed this short before!" Sirius smiled brilliantly

" Oh so its not usually this fun?" Christian inquired

"Well it will be now!" Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively. And Christian giggled. As they left the room with out the marauders James looked on angrily. Remus punched his arm and they followed the " couple" to lunch.


End file.
